Operating systems are responsible in computer systems for managing processes. Processes are executing instances of a computer program or components of a computer program. Thus, managing process allows the operating system to control the computer programs that are being executed in the computer system. The operating system manages the resources given to each process including central processing unit (CPU) time, input/output (I/O) bandwidth, peripheral input device availability, memory usage and similar system resources. User programs and operating system utilities can be installed that enable the monitoring of the utilization of many of these resources by each process. The monitoring programs and monitoring data are largely utilized to enable system administrators to manually identify a process that might be responsible for a system slow down or the unavailability of certain resources. Similarly, the monitoring programs and utilities can identify an absolute amount (i.e., total memory) or percentage (i.e., percent of processor time) of a resource that is being utilized by each process. This also assists a user or administrator to identify those processes that are occupying a particular resource.